Kibougamine
by ariesapocalypse
Summary: Makoto and Nagito are best friends at Kibougamine Academy. A school where talented students of all genders, sizes, and countries come together. At this school, field trips, special activities, and tests are all to be expected. However, when abnormal things start going on at the school, who's going to stop it? Who's behind it? Will the students even be saved?
1. Day 0

_When I first woke up!_

_I knew it'd be a great day!_

_But now.._

_I know it's gonna be even better._

_Because you!_

_And me!_

_Best friends for eternity!_

_And that's why..._

_You're my sunshine..._

_When I looked._

_In the sky!_

_I knew the sun'd shine bright_

_But now_

_I know it'll shine brighter!_

_Because you_

_And me!_

_Best friends for eternity!_

_That's why..._

_You're my sunshine..._

_Sunshine!_

_Shine bright!_

_Don't stay in plain sight!_

_Sunshine!_

_Stay out!_

_And whenever you have doubt!_

_I'm here for you..._

_My sunshine..._

**_Good morning! That was My Sunshine...by.._**

**_Sayaka Maizono!_**

**_W-wait what?_**

**_Sayaka... Mai...zo..no. Don't humiliate yourself on live television._**

**_bu-_**

**_Shhhh... We all know she's the only one that matters.._**

**_Whoa, whoa... Uh... I don't think that's what our viewers'd like to hear..._**

**_But... They are breaking up.. after this song actually, we might as well get used to adressing her simply as.. Maizono Sayaka.  
_**

**_What?!_**

**_Maizono ditched those flippers to go to some educational place._**

**_...Ok...aha...so, we're having technical difficulties.._**

**_"TECH NI CAL DIFFICULTIES I'M SATOSHI AND I HAVE NOTHING BETTER TO DO THAN NOT ADMIT I WAS WRONG AND BLAME IT IN TECHNOLOGY"_**

**_"Dude, just, shut up. That's not what I'm saying..."_**

**_"YOU SHUT UP YOU-"_**

* * *

The young man had reached out from his bed, forcefully slamming the alarm off, as the loud arguments became boisterous shouts covered by the sound of a buzzing radio.

It was at last peace and quiet.

Exhausted, he'd fell back into his bed, when a loud screaming was heard.

"COME ON. Just, COME ON." he muttered to himself.

He got out of bed. "WHAT IS IT..." He shouted. But he couldn't seem to hear a response.

"...Komaru? Mom? Dad? Who is it?"

After moments of silence, he'd drag himself through the halls, walking down the stairs, when suddenly:

"AGH!" he yelled, as he tumbled down the stairs. _s-Stupid leg..._ he thought.

As he got up, he heard an even louder scream, finding that this time, it was now his.

"M-MOM?!"

His mother lie in the kitchen, unconscious. She was surrounded with a spreading **magenta **liquid. He ran over to her body, tears rolling down his face. "M-mom?! Can you hear me?!" He'd felt her chest, hoping for a heartbeat or two. As he walked to grab the phone, he heard his Mom whining.

"Ma...ko..to... I spilled...the...raspberry cake... ..." she whispered, sighing.

He dropped the phone and stared in humiliation. "Mom... I thought you were bleeding out."  
"Huh? O...oh... haha...right..."  
"Hey! You're not supposed to put the fruit in the batter!"  
"Huh?"  
"Come on.. you know better than that..."  
"O-oh...I...suppose...so."

"Really?"  
"Well, you kinda slept in so.. I thought you were sick. I read in a magazine that raspberries help you when you're sick...hehe..!"  
"N-no... they don't and... where's Komaru? She's supposed to be eating her breakfast.."

"Makoto honey... Komaru's at school..."

"Oh."

* * *

"WHAT?!"

* * *

_**My name is Makoto Naegi. I'm 15 years old, and today, I'm going to go to Hope's Peak Academy. Normally, I would be walking my sister to school, but not only are they in two different towns now...**_

_**I'm kinda late for school. Like, very. I believe whoever the principal is is going to have a word with my...very...strict...father.**_

_**See, I'm kinda confused. Unlike the other children, I have literally no talent. Yeah, NONE. Nada. Nothing. I'm just that regular old guy that would be making a living flipping burgers and asking people if they wanted fries with that. But, I won a lottery. Or, something like that. To be honest, I'm not quite sure how it worked, but it did, and now I'm going to be late.**_

_**I can see suspension in my near future.**_

_**My...very near future.**_

_**Seriously, Komaru usually wakes me up with a nice, gentle, ICE TO THE FACE, morning. But now that I'm going to a special high school...**_

Naegi slipped on a sweatshirt and a pair of jeans, looking into a mirror.

_**I'm kinda... on my own. Which was not cool at all. **_

Brushing his hair, he looked hopelessly at himself and sighed.

_**I'm not that kind of guy that would usually... end up with a bunch of girls. A lot of high schoolers do, but me? I look like a middle schooler. And that's a bit how I feel too.**_

He took his hands, lifting his hair up, trying to make a "cool" and "manly" hairstyle. Trying a bob, mohawk, even keeping his hair in a ponytail looked horrible.  
"Makoto honey... are you coming? It's going on 9:20..."

_**Yeah, I'm screwed. My first impression is ruined, I'm both late and unattractive.**_

"Yeah, Mom. I'm coming."

_**Aha. I'm really not.**_

_**I wonder, am I going to be accepted?**_

He ran downstairs, wearing a light green sweatshirt and dark black jeans.

"Makoto Honeyyyy... take your jacket... you'll be cold..."  
_**It's April. I'm not going to be cold in the middle of Spring. But, that's not what Mom wants to hear, she's Mom. Moms will be Moms.**_

"FINE!" Makoto yelled across the room as he ran out the door, grabbing his black jacket and hopping onto his bike. As he got on and drifted down the street, heading to the new school, one thought was one his mind.

_**I ca-**_

He quickly lost his train of thought, as he approached the school gates.

Right.

When.

They.

Were.

Clo-

Sing.


	2. Day 0: No Self Esteem

"W-WA-WAIT PLEASE NO NO NO DON'T CLOSE DON'T CL-ose."  
Makoto stopped his bike, an inch away from being stuck right between the closed doors.

_**Typical...**_

He stood there, smiling weakly, looking at the gates. CLOSED.

"So NOW, you close. Come on! Just, come on!" he yelled under his own breath, swinging the gates back and forth. "NO. NO. NO. NO. NO!"

"No..."  
"No...god please no..."  
"No.."  
"Why.."  
"why..."

He sat down next to the gates, wondering why of all students, he was the one who was closed out of the building. The 9:30 bell rang.

_**I hate my **__**lif**__**e.**_

* * *

Leaning forward with his stomach against the gates, he let out a loud sigh.

"MOVE!" someone yelled.

Too lazy to turn back to this voice, he yelled back at him.

"NO. I AM NOT TAKING ANYTHING ELSE TODAY. So, get over it."

He heard the voice louder, panicking.

"MOVE OUT THE WAY, MOVE OUT THE WAY, MOVE OUT OF THE WAY! OH GOD, OH GOD, MOOOOOOOOOOVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEE!"

A young man flew onto him, pushing him against the closed gates, almost crushing the poor Naegi. After they both landed onto the ground, he got off of Naegi and went to the side, kneeling down and holding his hands in a begging position.  
"Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sooooorrryyyyyy, sooooooooooooooorrryyyy... sorry..SORRY!"

Naegi didn't want to hear anything.

"Dude, what even happened?"

"I...I..."

"Dude, talk."  
"O-ok! I'm sorry...but um... I forgot to buy food, but then I saw like this super duper ultra dultra mega awesome looking food stand with like these awesome nutella cookies, and like...um... THEY WERE AWESOME, I'M SORRY. BUT THEY JUST WERE AND- AND- I-"

"So you skipped the first hour of the day?"  
The boy thought for a while, and then a smirk had creeped onto his face.  
"Why were **_you_**late. Answer me. Talk. Time's tickin. Explanation's nee-"

"Shut up! It was um... my sister didn't wake me up... haha. Yeah, laugh all you want, but it was kinda a routine breaker."  
The boy smiled weakly.

"Oh. I had a sister once. That was before I rode my first airplane."

Naegi stared at him for a little while. "What happened?"  
He let out a soft chuckle and smiled. "Why, I thought you'd never ask! My entire family died because of a plane c rash! Flight-er...um..."

Naegi shook his hands a bit. "HEY! Y-you don't have to finish your story! It's...It's all fine, I don't really want you to say something you're not comfortable telling!" he yelled.

"U..um, right. Anyway, who the heck are you?"

"Naegi" he smiled. "and you?"  
"Trash." he interrupted.

"Huh? Is th-"

He couldn't help bursting out laughing at this one.

"AHA! YOUR NAME IS ACTUALLY _TRASH?!_ Oh my GOD! What kind of cruel parents did you have?!"

(Trash) looked down sadly. "Th...they're dead... and... I named myself that...after that."  
"Ah! I"m s-sorry.. I... I.. well, what is your name? I-I'd hate to call you trash..."

"Komaeda. Nagito Komaeda." (Trash) shrugged.

"Which do I call you?"  
"Trash."  
"N-no.. I mean, Komaeda or Nagito... I mean, whatever you think is.."  
"Trash."

"Aw, come on! You're not"  
"Trash."  
"Yes! You're not trash!"  
At this point, Komaeda had stopped arguing, blushing a little. "W...well..." he whispered. "If I truly don't burn your eyes with my ugliness...then.."  
Naegi smiled nervously, then patted his back.  
"Y-you're nothing close to ugly... I..you're hotter than me, I mean..."  
"Hot? Non, non... you mean I'm burning trash... I..I know... I don't have a Mom..."  
Naegi tried not to laugh at his naïveté. "Trust me, you're gonna attract so many girls, man, you'll be like the most popular guy in school! I mean,"

"Who would want to date a boy without parents... no parents to introduce them to..." he whimpered.

"OK, OK, I GET IT! Stop talking about horrible things! Like, I'm sorry, but get over it. Please. If they love you enough, they won't mind."

Komaeda was silent.

Naegi smiled. "Anyway, what time do you think school opens?"

Komaeda shrugged. "I think it should open at 12:00... for lunch..."  
Naegi looked up at the clock. "UGH! THAT'S IN LIKE 2 HOURS! OH, frick this, I"m breaking in to this place!"  
Komaeda groaned. "You're not SHSL luck, you know. You can't do stuff like perfectly break in without being caught."  
"Um, yeah I am." he said, pulling out a paper that said "SHSL luck" on the bottom of it.  
"Bruh. Mine does too!" he gasped.

"Bruh?"  
"Dude, we're both the SHSL lucks!"

Naegi and Komaeda stared awkwardly at eachother, and then looked back down.

"Bruh..." Komaeda muttered. "There's a barcode on the booooootttoooommm..."  
"Eh! That's it!" Naegi smiled, his eyes light up. "You slide them in here! Aha... we've been out here for _** 1 hour, and you SITLL HAVEN'T CAME UP WITH SOME BRIGHT FRICKIN IDEA TO USE THE BARCODE TO GET INSIDE THE** **SCHOOL!"**_ he snapped.

"YELL AT ME MORE!" he laughs.

"Dude. No." he said, standing up and walking towards the door, to slide his paper in. However, instantly later, a loud alarm...


	3. Day 0: Trouble

"OW! OW! AHOGE! THE AHOGE!" Naegi yelped, as the Principal dragged Komaeda and him inside of his office. (_**We would tell you what Komaeda's reaction was, but he'd blow up the entire story and/or world with his masochism and also may get the author diagnosed with dementia**_)

The Principal took a deep breath, and sighed, trying to calm himself down. "Now, would you two please, explain, why you're late? No excuses, get to the point, it's almost lunch and you missed the entire orientation."

Naegi sighed. "It won't happen again, sir." he said, standing up and bowing, before being interrupted by the Principal's demand for him to sit back down.

"Makoto, Nagito, the rules here are actually very strict, but the fact that you guys are only here by luck, and without any actual talent, means you have a greater chance of getting kicked out of this school. I can't have this every day. Should I call your parents about this?"

"I-"  
"Komaeda no." Naegi interrupts.

"..."

"No sir, you don't have to." he said quickly, to cut off any possible words from Komaeda.

"If this should happen again, I won't even warn you, but you'll be straight out suspended from this school. Next time it happens, you're expelled."

Komaeda looked up. "B-but...sir... this is the only education I have! I can't afford anything! Please, this is all I have!"

He was given a stern look. "If this is what you want, so badly, you'll probably respect the rules."  
"Oh.." Komaeda grinned sadly. "See, I was never loved, by anyone. My Parents left me, my Dog left me, my Friends left me, and now my future's gonna leave me. Haha..."

_**Guilt tripping the principal, eh..?**_ Naegi thought to himself.

"Well, it sounds like you have a really bad life then, so if this is really true, then you'll have a bit of an excuse. This doesn't mean you can do what you want, though."

_**AW COME ON!**_Naegi clenched his fist in rage."Naegi. Do you have an excuse?"

Naegi thought for a very long time. "I-"

Stares were intensified greatly.

"I-"

The Principal's hot daughter that wasn't even near the office could smell stares intensifying.

"My Mom was cooking and passed out and she didn't wake up in time to wake me up and the gates closed as soon as I came and then Maso-Albino here nearly broke every bone in my body."

The Principal shook his head in annoyance.

"Look, just don't be late again." he sighed.

"M'kay, have a nice day, Principal-er... Principal."

"Kirigiri."  
"Principal Kirigiri, sir. Have a nice day." he said, walking towards the door.

"SIT! You weren't excused."

Naegi sighed and sat down.

"Take your schedules, and my daughter'll show you around before lunch. AND DON'T BE LATE AGAIN!" he yelled, sending Naegi and Komaeda out.


	4. Day 0: Tour

"Haha! I have no idea how to read any of this!" Komaeda laughs.

Naegi and the Principal's daughter stared at Komaeda with utter confusion.

"...um..." she smiled nervously looking at Naegi.

"I'm really not sure." Naegi muttered. "Anyway, what's your name?"  
"I'm taken."

"Um, Taikenu? That's a...unique name..." he smiled.

(Taikenu) shook her head. "It's not Taikenu, it's None Of Your Buisness cause I'm Not Dating You."

"HUWAT?!" Naegi shrieked. "N-NO, I- I JUST... I JUST WANT TO KNOW YOUR NAME, T-THAT'S ALL! R-really!"

"Why do you want to know it?"  
"B-because, I... I can't just keep calling you the principal's daughter... you have to have a name..."

"Kyoko." she quickly answered.

"Ky-oko?" Naegi blushed.

"If you don't stop blushing, I will make your cheeks permanently 20 different shades of red."

Naegi covered his face quickly."Well... it's a nice name..."  
"This is the pool" Kyoko explained. "This is the pool that will also be the last thing you see if you don't stop developing a crush on me."

"I'M SORRY!" His screech echoed through the pool area, and into the hallway.

Komaeda looked at Naegi's infatuation with abhorrence, and quickly looked away pouting.

"Anyway, what do you like to do?" Naegi smiled.

"I swear, if you do not stop asking me questions that are unrelated to this tour around the school, I will actually make you drink all that pool water."

"So?"  
"Through your lungs." she continued.

"Oh."

Kyoko walked off, leading them, stepping indignantly from Naegi's 'rudeness' as she took it.

"Hey! Slow down!" Naegi ran after.

Komaeda was just as, or even more, apoplectic than Kyoko was at the moment.

"W-what's wrong with you two? I'm sorry... I really am... and I don't know what's wrong with you, Komaeda.."  
"It's...nothing." he snapped, puffing his cheeks with a light blush.

"You just seem really mad." he shrugged.

Komaeda ignored Naegi for a minute or so, and Kyoko kept walking.

"These are the classrooms. Naegi-san," Naegi blushed at the choice of honorifics. Kyoko wasn't blind to this. "_Naegi.. _you have this class, then that class, then that, then that, then that, and then the rest are upstairs, Komaeda, you have that one and that one," she said, pointing to both the room on the schedule and to the room itself.

"And then the rest of your classes are upstairs," she continued, walking to the stairs.

"Then you have that one, and that one, and that one, and Komaeda has that one, and that one, and also that and that and that one."

"Naegi-teme, you're in my homeroom. Komaeda, you're in someone elses homeroom. That one right down the hall," she said, pointing to a room, away from where she stood.

Komaeda's face went red with anger, after hearing about Kyoko and Naegi being in the same homeroom.

"I don't know what you two's deal is, but if you guys could refrain from having a romantic drama here, that'd be great." she said, stomping on both Komaeda and Naegi's feet alike, Naegi's the hardest.

"OW!" Naegi cried out.

"Also, you guys probably wanna go head towards lunch now." she grinned.

_**K-kyoko's**_** smiling~...3**

"And stop having inside fantasies with me, it's really getting annoying."

She turned around and head downstairs, without a word.


	5. Day 0: Lunch

"Well, that was dramatic." Naegi laughed. "Like, super dramatic."

Komaeda chuckled slightly, but then correcting himself to a melancholic expression.

"Chill out, man. Kirigiri's not going to kill you or me. She's just mad."

Komaeda ignored Naegi.

"You could just tell me what was going on..."

Komaeda shook his head, but then smiled and pushed Naegi playfully. "I bet I could beat you to the lunch line!" he smiled.

"Fat chance!" Naegi laughed, running into the cafeteria. Komaeda followed, pushing him gently away from him. Naegi was quick to swerve and avoid Komaeda's gentle pushes, countering by putting his foot in front of his, hoping to trip him, but Komaeda, who had no idea where he was going, grabbed his arm. Naegi also had no idea where he was going anymore, and crashed.

Of course, they didn't know they crashed until hearing a girl shriek. Komaeda and Naegi both landed on the ground, next to a young girl with dark violet hair, who was apparently crying. Komaeda was stuttering a bit, trying to apologize, but Naegi was quick to the point.

"Oh...Oh my god... We're so sorry... We didn't mean to..." he muttered, holding his hand out to the girl, who looked at him weeping. "W-who a...are..."

Both her and Naegi were quickly interrupted, for before they even knew what was going on, another girl with strawberry blonde hair stood behind the crying one. "K-kan... are you..." she asked softly, putting her hand on her shoulder.

"Pecan?" Naegi asked.

(Pecan) shook her head and started crying more.

**"ALRIGHT, WHAT'S WITH YOU TWO!"** she screamed. Her stomp that went with it literally silenced the entire lunchroom.

(A terrified Komaeda subtly backed up).

"How dare you mess with darling Mikan like she's a-"  
"Like she's a pecan?" Naegi interrupted.

"SHUT UP!" she snapped.

At this point, no noises could be heard around the cafeteria but the echo of the blonde's voice. "My darling Mikan is **not** a pecan, mind you. She's neither that or an emotionless doll!"

"Well, you _look_ like an emotionless doll." Naegi muttered.

With the silence of the room, you could literally _**hear **_Kyoko facepalming.

"Oh... oh, dear, I didn't know you wanted to die today. That can surely be arranged."

"Yeah, and go to jail? Fat chance. Unless you don't get fat chances from how skinny you are."  
Komaeda stuttered. "N-n-na-Nae-Naegi-k-kun...s...stop..."

Naegi was not going to stop. This might have made Komaeda die a bit more on the inside.

The blonde literally grabbed Naegi by his neck, almost choking the poor child to death. "Whoa, whoa... Honey... what kind of farm did you grow up on?"  
Naegi would have said something if she hadn't been choking him to death. Mikan the Pecan was already sitting with a bunch of popular chicks at some table, who were all smiling like bosses, as a girl with long golden-blonde hair approached the scene, with some emo looking chick.

"What's going on here?" (Goldilocks) cackled.

"Hehe... Ibuki wants Junko to punch this dude..."

"S...so... the blonde chick's Junko then, and the other blonde chick's Ibuki, right?" said the desperate-to-make-friends Albino sitting next to the nearly-suffocated Naegi.

"Third person." (Goldilocks) sighed.

"So... Emo chick's Ibuki?"

"IBUKI ISN'T EMO!"

"Oh... sorry."  
The blonde smiled. "At least someone's being nice. Might wanna run off."

But at the same time, Komaeda was angry. "H...hey... you better put him down..."

(Airheaded Blonde Chick) threw down Naegi's unconscious body. "Okay, I did. What makes you my Mom?"

Komaeda stood up and walked up to (ABC), slightly growling. "You jerk! YOU STUPID JERK!"

"Oh, so you have a death wish as well? Why does everyone seem to have one today..."

"I may have a death wish... You can kill me... You can hurt me... But nobody touches Naegi-kun!" he yelled, pushing (ABC) down.

"J-junko-chan!" Mikan shrieked.

"Oh, you think you're Jesus today, don't you?" Junko laughed, standing up. Ibuki and (Goldilocks) grabbed Komaeda's arms.

"L-let me go!" Komaeda snapped.

"Okay then." Junko said, as the two threw him out of the cafeteria.

* * *

Komaeda went unconscious for a few minutes or so, but by the time he'd awoken, Naegi had as well, and they both sat outside the cafeteria. When they got in, everything was back to normal, except that everyone's attention averted to the two, with everyone whispering to eachother. Some were laughing, mostly at Naegi.

"You know what? This sucks." Naegi muttered to Komaeda.

"So do you." Komaeda said, walking away.

"Hey, hey! What's the problem now?"

"Did you really have to try and insult that popular chick? You know she's only, the most famous model in like, the history of life."

"WHAT?!" Naegi shrieked. "SHE'S ENOSHIMA JUNKO?!" Naegi'd looked back at the blonde, recognizing her now. "B-bro... why did you let me insult her..."

"I told you to stop." Komaeda said in his defense, actually quite proud of himself.

"I mustn't have heard."

"Gurl, get yo lunch."

"Gur-"

Komaeda was in the lunch line.

"-l."

He slowly walked after Komaeda, keeping an eye on Enoshima and her bratty nugget clique.

"We get the leftovers. I'm just gonna go hide in a trash can now."  
"You're not gonna eat? Oh, and I wouldn't do that, if I were you."

"I'd really rather not.." he whimpered.

"Hide in the trash can or eat leftovers?" Naegi asked.

Komaeda walked off whimpering.

"Oh..."

He quickly handed his lunch over to the lunch lady, who served him some leftover fish sticks and some honeydew. Naegi sighed and went to sit down to Kyoko, who quickly got up.

"Aw, come on! Really!"  
However, a girl with navy blue hair went to sit next to him instead.

"I'm sorry about what happened earlier..." she said softly. "...She's insane... I think there's something wrong with that girl..."

Naegi laughed nervously. "R-really?"

"Yeah, really. She hates me, so that's something we have in common."  
"What brings you here? It's apparent everyone hates me.."

"Well, you're kinda... my only friend here..."  
"Friend...?"

"We went to the same J-Junior High..."

"Huh- M-Mai-Maizono-san?" his face lightened up.

"Y-yes!"  
"But... I didn't know you could see me... ever..."

"Of course I can! Why wouldn't I? You were in some of my classes, remember?"

"I just thought you were too popular to care..."

Maizono quickly covered her eyes, about to cry. "W-what?!"

"No! Don't cry...!"  
"Gotcha!" she smiled, uncovering her face.

"Oh... I thought I made you cry..."  
Maizono rested her head on Naegi's shoulder. "W-we can be friends, can't we!"  
Naegi blushed, unable to answer.

"N-naegi...i-kun?"

"N-no! I'm not...I..."

Maizono blushed. "W-whaa?"  
Naegi looked down. "Nothing..."  
"Can you...show me your schedule...please..."

Naegi pulled out a slip of paper, which nearly made Maizono laugh. "Y-you haven't gotten a Student ID!"  
"Student ID?"  
"Yes! Did you miss the orientation or something?"

Naegi laughed, as if it wasn't what the legitimate case was.

"I know you did, I didn't see you earlier..." Maizono quickly picked up Naegi's (hilariously only) paper schedule.

"W-we only have Math, PE, and Homeroom together.." she sighed. "S-sorry..."  
"It's okay... Think of it this way, we _**do **_have Math, PE, and Homeroom together, don't we?"

"Y-yes...we do.." she smiles. "Anyway, don't worry about what happened with Enoshima... It takes a lot to get respect for her, she even isolates, neglects, beats, and starves her own sister..."

Naegi's heart sank a bit.

"Do you know her sister...?" he asked.

"If it makes you feel better, I'll invite her over here.."  
"Do Junko's parents know about this?"  
"Junko's parents are dead, I think. I could be wrong."

"Oh... that poor thing, so she goes to this school then?"

"Mhm." Maizono nodded. "Junko and Mukuro are twin sisters... You just can't tell after all the changes gone from Junko from becoming a model, and from Mukuro from joining the military."

"Where is she.."  
"I'll get her, I'll be right back, okay?" she smiled.

"Right..." Naegi sighed, feeling terribly sorry for Mukuro.

* * *

Maizono walked over, holding the hand of the reluctant Mukuro.

"Oh...so you're Junko's sister, are you?"

She nods shyly.

"D-do you talk...?"

"Sister...doesn't want me to...talk to strangers..."  
"Don't listen to her!" Naegi snapped, which made her jump back a bit. "She's only your sister! She's cruel, she's horrible! She's mean and she hates you! But you know what? She hates everyone else too! She's psychotic, she doesn't even know me and nearly killed me! She's the reason my friend isn't eating his lunch! She's evil! She's heartless! How can you let her insult you? Well, you shouldn't! You really CAN'T! I won't even allow you to let her do anything harmful to you, because if you do get harmed, she'll get more satisfaction!"

Mukuro frowned. "Junko is not any of those. Junko's a good sister."

"What else does she say or do to you!"  
"Sister says I'm dead if I tell..."  
"You can't let "Sister" tell you this stuff."

"Why not?" Mukuro asked quietly.  
"Because she's only your sister, she's not your Mom or anything.."  
"Well, since Mom and Dad died trying to save Ryouko, Junko-nee-chan, said she was in control..."

"But you're both twins.."

"I'm older by about a few minutes."

"So, you should be in control of her, shouldn't you?"  
"I want Junko-nee to be happy."

Naegi gave up. It was almost like Mukuro had an absence of any sort of self-esteem, as if she was literally a live moving puppet controlled by the airhead he'd seen earlier.

"How many fingers am I holding?" Naegi asks skeptically, holding up 4 fingers.

"You're holding 4."  
"And what happened at the beginning of lunch?"  
"I'm...not sure.."

"Okay," Naegi smiled. "That makes sense then."

Mukuro still looked confused. "Do you think I'm stupid?"  
"No..." Naegi sighed, biting the last fish stick on his plate. "I'll see you later, I guess..."

The lunch bell rang.


End file.
